


Dark Prince

by eos_3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Community: springkink, F/M, Stereotypes, Trying to Find a Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekozawa doesn't really know what he's getting into when he asks Renge out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink; Prompt: July 6th - Ouran High School Host Club, Nekozawa/Renge: awkward confession - "I know I'm not that good at being the princely type"

"I know I'm not that good at being the princely type, but I find myself staring out of the darkness at only you.” Nekozawa said, wondering if Renge would draw out her rejection or offer his heart a quick death. He had to ask someone though. There was no way of getting out of this social and he needed a date, it couldn't hurt to ask someone he was attracted to anyway. Both Kirimi and Belzeneff liked her.

Renge's eyes widened and she lunged forward to twirl him around with her. “That's so sweet, Neko-kun. Princely is getting old anyway. I wouldn't mind trying a dark prince for a while.”

“Really? Then you'll come with me to the-”

“Yes, but you'll have to make a few changes in your costume,” she said, looking at him as if she were building a scaffold around him and rebuilding him from the bottom up.

“Changes?” Nekozawa asked, a little unnerved my the determination in her expression.

She waved a finger in his face. “First of all, glasses are absolutely required.” Renge mimed a pair of glasses over her eyes.

That didn't seem too difficult. “Um, are sunglasses okay?”

“No, those don't satisfy my megane-fetish. I have to be able to see your eyes.” Renge said, leaning forward and brushing his hair back. Her smile was exhilarating and dangerous, like a solar eclipse.

Glasses could be troublesome he knew, as the light might reach him more easily, and that was deadly. That and he preferred black-tinted circle lenses. “I see, is that all?”

She crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her forefinger. “Hmm, the fabric on your cloak will have to be upgraded. And the wig is fine, it just needs to be styled.”

“Ah.” He was starting to feel faint.

“How do you feel about jewelry?”


End file.
